


<底特律：變人><漢康>二年級的教學觀摩

by sallysforza



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-30
Updated: 2019-04-30
Packaged: 2020-02-10 12:18:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,950
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18660295
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sallysforza/pseuds/sallysforza
Summary: 群組發起的年操作業，我領養了可愛的八歲康納※8歲康納，設定是4歲被漢克收養，漢克年齡free※嗯是個光O氏計畫，漢克覺得自己要下地獄了





	二年級的教學觀摩

「副隊長，你說的是真的嗎？」窩在沙發抱著抱枕的男孩眼睛閃閃發亮的問道。

漢克皺眉看著男孩，這小子叫自己副隊長是叫上癮了？

「你的健康檢查報告中聽力是正常的，康納，我不需要講第二次。」

康納縮起腳攀到漢克旁邊，他的手搭上漢克的肩膀，興奮的說：「喔！我只是太高興了！我沒想到你真的能來教學觀摩！」

漢克有些受不了男孩在他耳邊的歡呼，他把人的後領提起來讓康納坐好說：「你的家教去哪了？別跟隻狗一樣爬上沙發搖尾巴。」

「是的，副隊長。」康納乖巧的坐好，亮亮的狗狗眼看著漢克。

自己是太常不在家陪伴這孩子了？只是答應他去教學觀摩就這麼高興，漢克的良心有些痛。

不過良心再痛也不能阻止他教育這小子。

「我說過別在家喊我副隊長，你讓我感覺我還在局裡上班。」

「噢，好吧。」康納有些失望的垂下肩膀，不過很快他又打起精神，他開心地晃著兩條小腿。「我很高興你能來，爹地。」

漢克有些頭痛的看著眼前笑的發甜的男孩，難聽的髒話碾碎在他的嘴裡，他頭痛的摀臉。

老天，他是不是該去看個心理醫生，怎麼覺得自己越發戀童了。

 

康納是漢克在某次紅冰組織突襲行動中收養的，當時他們成功突入組織但主嫌老早就跑了，只逮捕到數名吸的兩眼發白的毒犯，還有縮在角落、餓到啃地毯的四歲男孩。

等這群吸到神智不清的毒犯回魂時，詢問他們這個男孩是誰的孩子卻沒半個人知道（或許根本沒人想承認），所有人都查不出他的父母是誰的情況下，或許只能把他送到孤兒院隻類的收容機關。

看著乖巧坐在辦公椅上咬甜麵包的男孩，就算餓的慌也不急躁的慢慢咀嚼，那時漢克也不知道哪條神經接錯，就決定收養他，並給他取名叫康納。

經過四年的照顧讓康納原本有些自閉的模樣漸漸變得開朗，尤其進入小學就讀後認識其他同齡孩子讓他變得更加像這個年紀該有的模樣，他似乎也不在意拋棄他的父母，並且對目前跟漢克一同生活的日子感到滿足跟安心。

漢克一直覺得自己不算是稱職的父親，職業因素他時常早出晚歸，8歲的孩子對於這樣的父親卻是相當包容，不曾因此哭鬧過要更多的陪伴，甚至已經學會了自己做些簡單的家務，在漢克回到家累得只能癱在沙發上時能端上一盤簡單的意粉。

卻也因此漢克對康納感到有些虧欠，一個8歲的小孩應當是該被寵的年紀，而不是自主包辦家事，所以當康納滿懷期待的跟他提起學校的教學觀摩時，自己就決定不論耍什麼伎倆甚至蹺班被記幾個警告也無所謂，一定要到場。

「漢克！你知不知道局裡的人已經他媽的不足了！你還他媽給我在這狗屎的時間請假！」傑弗瑞暴氣的怒吼也不能撼動漢克的決心。

「去你的人手不夠！你可以多使喚那些菜鳥！而不是操我們這群老屁股！」漢克氣的拍桌，桌子上的咖啡杯都恐慌的抖了抖。

雙方各持己見爭論不休，他們帶髒話的怒吼震的隊長辦公室隔音玻璃發著抖，連外頭的人都縮緊脖子深怕受到波及。

最後傑弗瑞先敗下陣投降，他擺擺手說：「行、行，你堅持的話我就把蓋文那小子的假跟你調，你就祈禱這個新手小白能撐得起場面，那天別給我出什麼大事...」

「老天，是人都會需要休假，老子不是機器能一年不停歇的給你跑案子！」

總之經歷將近快半小時的咆哮爭辯漢克總算把傑弗瑞這個老頑固說服並達成協議，如果當天不幸需要他出勤再把他叫去支援就好。

 

教學觀摩的日子很快就到了，漢克拋下局裡水深火熱的同事良心絲毫不痛，他難得的稍為打點了自己，換了件不那麼詭異的白襯衫（他的花襯衫都被康納嫌棄品味獨特）打了領帶，開車載康納去學校。

一開始漢克覺得只是去學校看孩子一天的上課過程跟家長間無聊的家常閒話而已，誰知道當他帶著康納走進教室就受到一群小鬼們的歡迎。

「是副隊長！」小鬼們此起彼落的歡迎讓漢克的耳朵疼。

漢克揉揉自己可憐的耳朵，問了句：「你們怎麼知道我是副隊長？」

「康納說的！」

「之前我們聊爸爸媽媽的工作時他說他的爹地是警察！」

「還是特別厲害的那種！」

孩子們吱吱喳喳的吵鬧，漢克有些難以招架這群熱情的小孩。

「好了，回座位坐好，我們要開始上課囉。」在前面講台的老師適時的解救被小孩圍繞的漢克。

孩子們雖然想再多看看威風的副隊長，但感覺到身後自己家的爸媽正盯著自己看各個都不敢不乖，都安份的回自己位置坐好。

從一群孩子中解脫的漢克鬆了口氣，他覺得自己得在這些沒接觸過多少骯髒社會的小孩面前保持某種矜持，至少不滿口操他媽的汙言穢語破壞這些孩子對自己期待的形象。

康納倒是例外，他懂得什麼該學什麼不該學，乖孩子。

然而脫離小孩的圍繞後漢克接著要面對好奇的家長們的攀談。

「聽孩子說你是警察？」

「這份工作相當辛苦吧？尤其還要照顧小孩...」

漢克拼命忍住翻白眼暴粗口的衝動禮貌回應這些家長，沒有第一時間注意到偷偷轉過頭看這他的康納有些小小的不高興。

 

康納在課堂上有些心不在焉，他滿腦子都在想剛剛的事情，他很自豪自己有個警察（還是副隊長）爸爸，但他不喜歡他的同學們學著他叫漢克副隊長。

就好像這是專屬於自己的權力被侵犯了。

當同學們乖乖回到自己位子時康納還鬆了口氣，沒想到換那些大人找漢克攀談，康納的心情又變得糟糟的。

就好像自己的寶物被別人看光了一樣。

康納有點後悔讓漢克來這次的教學觀摩，他現在只希望漢克能回家。

康納不大高興的嘟著嘴，兩條小腿晃啊晃，他對於老師的教課根本沒聽進去半分。

還好老師沒有點他的名，教學觀摩上同學為了表現自己好的一面，都非常主動的要舉手回答問題，一片爭著搶答而舉起的小手海中就只有康納沒有舉手。

自然漢克也注意到了。

等到下課鐘響，他們下堂課要移動去別的教室去上音樂課，康納默默拿自己的課本，沒有理會那些想找他談話的同學。

同學們見康納古怪的模樣也沒理他，各自找自己的爹娘撒嬌離開教室，只剩康納獨自在坐位一動也不動。

「孩子，怎麼了？」漢克走到康納旁邊，對於男孩今天異常的樣子他沒有責罵，反而盡量溫柔的問道。

康納沒有說話，只是朝漢克伸手，嘴巴抿的緊緊的，寫滿臉的不高興。

「老天，你不是很期待我來嗎？怎麼這副模樣？」漢克大方地給男孩擁抱。「是我今天的裝扮還是不夠正常人品味嗎？」

對於漢克的玩笑康納搖搖頭，小腦袋瓜在漢克胸前蹭，他悶悶地回答：「不，我很高興你今天這樣很帥氣，爹地。」

「喔，那怎麼不高興呢？你像是要哭出來了一樣。」漢克有些訝異這小傢伙居然不叫他副隊長而是撒嬌般的喊他爹地。

「沒事。」康納又抱著漢克蹭蹭幾下，小臉才捨得離開男人的胸前，他勉強一笑，放開漢克後跳下椅子。「走吧，我們下堂課在音樂教室，我們為了今天觀摩練習合唱好久。」

漢克被康納的小手拉著，他搞不懂這個小傢伙怎麼會突然不高興。

 

然而漢克沒有機會立刻搞懂康納不高興的原因，反而帶上更多疑問。

在孩子們表演合唱時漢克的手機震動起來，他默默翻了白眼掏出手機，看了來電顯示是DPD簡直想大罵聲操，他離開音樂教室順便把教室隔音的門緊緊關上後接了手機。

「操他媽傑弗瑞！你最好給我一個打斷我教學觀摩的好理由！」漢克馬上一頓咆哮，像是要把今天憋起來的份全吼出來。

「火氣他媽大啊漢克，壞消息，市區銀行發生搶案，搶犯持槍挾持了人質，而蓋文那個白癡中彈丟去醫院了，現在馬上給我滾過來支援現場！」傑弗瑞明顯不想跟漢克吵，他馬上把現場狀況簡略交代給漢克。

「操！我馬上去！」漢克咒罵著掛斷電話，他重回音樂教室時合唱已經結束了，他很快找到鄭在東張西望找他的康納。

「老師，打擾一下，我找下康納。」漢克有些抱歉打斷課程。

「噢，沒有問題，康納，快去吧。」老師相當大方，准許康納離開位置。

康納點點頭，跟著漢克走到旁邊。

「有工作嗎？」康納有些沮喪的問道。

漢克有些心疼，他摸摸男孩的短髮說：「我很抱歉，但現場要我去支援。」

「不，沒關係的。」康納又撒嬌的抱抱漢克。「我喜歡你工作的樣子。」

「沒有說謊？」漢克皺眉，他居然聽出康納語氣裡那一點點高興，這小子居然因為自己臨時得去出勤而感到高興？

「真的！」康納揚起一個甜甜的笑，他拉拉漢克的衣服要他蹲下。

「工作加油，注意安全！」康納在漢克臉頰留下一個濕漉漉的吻後笑著跑回自己坐位上，繼續當個乖巧的學生。

漢克因為這個吻老臉沒骨氣的紅起來，老天，他這輩子是要完蛋了。

還好音樂教室內足夠昏暗沒人注意到漢克古怪的臉紅。

 

當漢克總算結束那該死的銀行搶案，把被他揍得滿臉青的搶犯丟上警車，寫完報告處理完後續回家時已經晚上10點要半，他看到房子的燈還亮著。

康納這小渾蛋又不乖乖先上床睡覺等他回家了。漢克心裡猜測。

漢克才剛轉開門鎖，就聽到屋子裡頭噔噔噔的腳步聲，然後馬上把門打開。

「副隊長，你回來了！」康納伸長手拉開門，他的身高要握到門把還需要把手伸高。

「臭小子，不去睡覺還在這幹嘛！」漢克故意凶巴巴的說道。

康納眨了眨狗狗眼，有些委屈的說：「我只是擔心，今天你的工作好像很難。」

說完後康納轉頭看向客廳的電視屏，新聞正在瘋狂重播下午的銀行搶案，與搶犯對峙時的艱困都被完整的報導出來，也難怪康納會擔心。

「而且你可能沒吃晚餐！或許會想要吃點什麼，你那麼累了……」康納緊張的搓著手指，他並不是故意要破壞跟漢克的約定不乖乖在10點前躺上床睡覺。

「老天，你可想真多。」漢克蹲下來抱抱康納，他不是真的要兇康納。

而康納則聞到一點點鐵的味道，於是問：「你受傷了嗎？副隊長。」

受傷？漢克還沒反應過來自己哪裡受傷，康納就掙脫懷抱小跑步到櫥櫃翻找急救箱，而漢克才終於能關上門走去沙發好好坐下休息會。

康納帶著急救箱回來，他蹭掉腳上的拖鞋爬上沙發，打開白箱子拿出碘酒跟棉球，有些笨拙地拿棉球沾上碘酒，輕輕的擦漢克臉上的劃傷。

臉頰傳來的刺痛感才讓漢克意識到自己的傷口，大概是那群瘋子打碎玻璃時劃到的口子。

「不痛不痛。」康納朝傷口呼呼氣，又抹了點藥膏才貼上透氣紗布。

「你哪學來的包紮傷口？」漢克有些意外一個8歲的小孩居然懂得處理傷口。

「我看保健室的護士偷偷學的！」康納有些自豪能給漢克一個驚喜，他笑的燦爛，像是希望漢克能好好誇讚他。

「好孩子，做的好。」而漢克自然不吝嗇於誇獎，伸手揉揉康納的頭。

康納像是被摸頭摸舒服的乖狗狗一樣，他嘿嘿的笑，又抱著漢克問：「我今天能跟你睡嗎？」

康納上小學後漢克就讓他睡在臥室裡另一張單人小床，漢克知道康納今天因為那些新聞轉播而有不安全感，但他仍然利用這個機會問：「先告訴我你今天上課時怎麼不高興，嗯？」

「我、我只是...」康納想起早上的不愉快，他把臉埋起來。「我不喜歡我的同學喊你副隊長，爹地。」

「我在局裡每個人都喊我副隊長，康納。」漢克失笑，這是什麼不高興的點。

「那是因為他們是你的同事，爹地，我的同學甚至不認識你。」康納乖乖坦承自己為什麼不開心，說完後又問：「我老實說了，今晚能跟你睡嗎？爹地。」

「當然，雖然我還是不明白你怎麼這樣就不高興。」漢克捏了捏康納軟軟的臉頰。「快去睡吧，我得先洗澡才能躺上床。」

康納得到准許後開心地跳下沙發小跑步進他們的寢室，連拖鞋都忘了穿。

看著這小傢伙高興的樣漢克也不忍心糾正什麼了，反正他們家裡地板乾淨，光著腳丫子也不是不行。

等漢克終於洗完澡疲憊的躺上床時，那不安份的小傢伙馬上湊過來蹭蹭。

「晚安，副隊長。」

「我說過家裡別喊我副隊長。」

「噢，晚安，爹地。」

在漢克閉上眼睛睡著前，他想著他一定要好好糾正康納喊他的方式。

 


End file.
